Mobile device users are increasingly using Wi-Fi rather than a cellular network to connect to the Internet. The number of Wi-Fi enabled mobile devices continues to grow and the number of Wi-Fi networks available for roaming is expected to increase. Access to a Wi-Fi network often requires logging in on a portal page and entering a password to gain Wi-Fi access at a public hotspot. Hotspot 2.0 is an industry initiative to develop standards based interoperable Wi-Fi authentication and handoff to provide a seamless handoff between cellular and Wi-Fi networks that allows mobile device users to roam between two networks without the need for additional authentication. Hotspot 2.0 enables enterprises to provide guest access by using trusted credentials from a service provider in a visitor's mobile device. However, this requires the transfer of credentials from visitors associated with different service providers back to each of the service providers for authentication.